Act Fast, Think Fast
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: Izzy Fuentes has been living a horrible life for 12 years when she was 4 . Her mom has left and her dad... is a drunk and abuses her. Who does she have to turn to? Who will save her? How will she deal with this? What if Derek's involved? What will HE do!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: Well, I've been wanting to do a Derek/Izzy story for a while... Don't ask Dx Even if you weren't going too. Anyways, this might be a multi-chapter depending on my Victorious fics... But for now, please enjoy. Oh, and this is my first I'm In The Band fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN I'M IN THE BAND! Or the following songs:**

**Broken by Caitlyn Taylor Love**

_Young 4 year old Isabella "Izzy" Fuentes sat in the living room, watching her parents scream at each other as if trying to see who was the loudest. She brought her knees to her little chest, trying not to cry..._

Present:

Now 16-year-old Izzy was in her bedroom, on her bed, hugging her dark purple pillow and clutching her iPhone, hearing the even _louder_ screams coming from the living room.

_'It's been 12 years.' _thought Izzy.

"You're such an idiot!" yelled a feminine voice. Her mom.

"You know, the door is right there! Why don't you leave if you think I'm an idiot?" yelled a deeper and manly voice. Her dad.

_'Please don't...' _thought Izzy.

"Gladly!" yelled . Izzy's eyes began to form tears as they widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The door of her bedroom had opened.

"Izzy." said softly.

"Are you really going to leave?" Izzy choked out. nodded softly.

"Mom, don't leave..." begged Izzy. looked down.

"I'm sorry baby-girl." she said, kissing the top of Izzy's head and leaving her room. Izzy opened a drawer of her cabinet to find a piece of a broken mirror.

_'I've never done this before.' _thought Izzy. She ran the piece across her left wrist, and then put the glass back in the drawer. She heard the front door close.

"Mom just left." she said to herself. Suddenly her dad barged in and grabbed her by her hair.

"Dad! What are you doing?" she yelled, wincing in pain.

"If we never had you, we would've been perfectly fine!" he yelled at her, throwing her to the wall and leaving. She was used to it since its been going on for 3 months without her mom knowing. She started crying again until she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh.

_'It's Tripp.'_

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"What's up?" she asked, like nothing had happened.

"Izzy, can you stay at my house for a while and make sure the others don't break anything?" asked Tripp.

_'Probably has a date with Lana.' _she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right over." she told him.

"Okay, the guys are expecting you in the living room." he said and hanged up. Tripp's her best friend, but she wants him to finally get over Lana. How dumb she(Lana) was. She went in her closet and changed her t-shirt to a red, long-sleeved shirt. Nobody would suspect anything, since it was October already and the weather was getting cold. Though she was wearing a denim mid length skirt with red leggings and knee high boots. She grabbed her phone and put some money in her pocket. She opened the window of her room and jumped out. Her parents were used to it... well her dad was 'cause he didn't care. She looked around as she walked and looked at the time.

_'3:17pm'_ she read.

She looked up and found herself in front of the green door at the Campbell residence. She knocked on the door and heard a few crashes. The 3 rockers opened the door.

"IZZY!" they all yelled. She put on a smile, knowing that their stunts always made her feel better, but she could still feel the pain on her head because of her dad. She hugged Burger first, since his hugs are the craziest. He lifts you up and hugs you and moves you side to side. She then hugged Ash, and his hugs were short but he lifted you up. Lastly, she hugged Derek, whose hugs were long, comforting and warm, which are the 3 things in a hug that makes you feel safe.

"So... what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We have no idea." said Burger. "But I am hungry."

"Then go buy food?" suggested Izzy.

"Good idea! Ash, wanna come?" asked Burger.

"Aw yeah!" Ash responded. They dashed past Izzy, leaving her and Derek behind. She closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"There not gonna get here until 8 probably. They argue about what they want to eat, get lost, then get back in track and then get groceries for no reason... So, what do you wanna do?" Derek asked Izzy.

"No kidding, and I dunno. Let's just watch TV until we come up with something." said Izzy as she sat on the couch. "What do you think Tripp and Lana's gonna be doing?" she asked the Brit.

"Huh, probably going to some amusement park he was telling me about... and he told me something about how others say that she's great in bed." he said. Izzy lifted her eyebrows.

"Sounds like I'm gonna be here till midnight." she said as she flipped channels. 20 minutes into watching TV, Izzy let out a yawn. She hardly slept with all the yelling from last night. She started closing her eyes and resting her head on Derek's chest accidentally. She cuddled in his chest for more comfort, having a nice and warm position. He noticed her as she moved and let out a smile.

_'She looks sweet when she sleeps.' _thought Derek. He stroked Izzy's hair and he started getting sleepy, and he closed his eyes, leaving a hand on Izzy's hair.

_**2 hours later:**_

Izzy woke up and looked around, not leaving her position.

_'No signs of Ash and Burger... and its only 5:19pm'_ she thought. She then noticed her hands on Derek's chest and saw him asleep.

"DEREK, WAKE UP!" she yelled. Derek jumped up, almost falling off the couch.

"What happened?" he asked her, fixing himself.

Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Help me write a song and help me put a beat and rhythm?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure! Let's go to the garage." he told her, getting up and running to the garage as Izzy followed.

"Okay, do you want the Rock genre as always?" he asked.

"Eh, kinda. Kind of between pop and rock. I'm thinking of this song to be angst, hurt and comfort." she told him.

_'Angst and hurt? What's going on?'_ thought Derek.

"We'll first, we need a rhythm." he said, playing a few keys.

"And lyrics..." said Izzy, grabbing a piece of paper.

_**1 hour later: Third Person POV:**_

"Think we've got it, 'Iz'?" Derek asked Izzy.

"Yeah. Can we play it to see how it sounds like?" asked Izzy, eager to hear what both of her songs sounds like.

"Yeah. Which one do you want to hear first?" he asked her.

"Um, the one that I wrote by myself first." she told him. He hit play on the stereo remote and sat down next to Izzy on the couch that they had in the garage.

**Broken**

_**"I'm happy, so happy,  
>It seems in my mind I can fake it.<br>I can fake everything,**_

_**Drifting, drowning, slipping away from myself.  
>Everyday I misplace me...<strong>_

_**Where do I fit in?  
>What's my role in this world?<br>When can I breathe?  
>When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing.<strong>_

_**I am broken.  
>Choking on the air.<br>I'm lost.  
>Rip me open,<br>See what might be there.  
>'Cause I don't know who I am.<br>Who I am.**_

_**Am I happy?  
>Is that what you see?<br>I can't find what's inside of me.**_

_**Where do I fit in?  
>What's my role in this world?<br>When can I breathe?  
>When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing.<strong>_

_**I am broken.  
>Choking on the air.<br>I'm lost.**_

_**Rip me open,  
>See what might be there.<br>'Cause I don't know who I am.  
>Who I am.<strong>_

_**Drag me down, take me out.  
>Don't let me show you my soul on a dare.<br>But still I just can't hide from myself anymore.  
>Like I'm not really here.<strong>_

_**So now I gotta be what's inside of me.  
>Deeper than the stars, pull my heart.<strong>_

_**What is good enough?**_  
><em><strong>Do I measure up?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hear me now.<strong>_

_**I am broken.  
>Choking on the air.<br>I'm lost.  
>Rip me open,<br>See what might be there.  
>'Cause I don't know who I am..."<strong>_

"Let me get this straight... _you _wrote this?" asked Derek, completely in shock.

"Mmm-hmm." she responded. "Now let's hear the other one!" Derek the pushed play again to play the next track... This evening was getting interesting.

**I'm leaving it there for now. I know its short but it's 1AM!**

**So... what do ya'll think? Should I continue or not? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiffany: Well, I've been wanting to do a Derek/Izzy story for a while... Don't ask Dx Even if you weren't going too. Anyways, this might be a multi-chapter depending on my Victorious fics... But for now, please enjoy. Oh, and this is my first I'm In The Band fic. I used a Demi Lovato song since Caitlyn Taylor Love loves Demi Lovato :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN I'M IN THE BAND, NOR THE FOLLOWING SONGS:  
>For The Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato.<strong>

Izzy layed her body across the sofa as she watched Derek fiddling with the remote. Then finally, Derek pushed play.

**For The Love of a Daughter**

_**"Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family you wore.<br>Your selfish hands, always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward?<strong>_

_**You have a hallowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless.  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<strong>_

_**Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.<br>Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter<strong>_

_**It's been five years since we've spoken last.  
>And you can't take back what we never had.<strong>_

_**Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times  
>Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie.<strong>_

_**You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest  
>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless.<br>Hopeless, you're hopeless.**_

_**Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go<strong>_

_**Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.<strong>_

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl.  
>How could you push me out of your world<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved.<strong>_

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl  
>How could you throw me right out of your world<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being loved.<strong>_

_**Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.<strong>_

_**Oh father, please father**_

_**Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter<br>For the love of a daughter..."**_

"Izzy, that was amazing!" exclaimed Derek, amazed by the beauty in Izzy's voice.

"I couldn't have done it without you." said Izzy.

_'The cut's burning on my wrist.' _thought Izzy. She was acting weird and she turned away to sob her wrist. Of course, Derek noticed her actions.

Derek grabbed her left wrist and Izzy winced and pulled her wrist away from Derek's grasp.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled/asked, grabbing her wrist with her hand.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." she said, looking away. Derek took a step forward to her and took her wrist in his hands. He lifted up the sleeve _oh-so-gently _and saw a red mark. He gasped and looked at Izzy. She wasen't looking at him, but at the floor with with tears streaking down her face. He lifted her chin to face him, and she gasped.

"Why did you do this?" he asked her, pulling down her sleeve gently, being careful not to hurt her.

"My mom left sonce her and my dad have been fighting for 12 years and my dad..." she stopped for a bit, sobbing even more.

"Your dad what?" he asked her, narrowing his eyebrows. She choked out more sobs. He carassed her hair.

"He abuses me! It's been 3 months." she choked out and sobbed hysterically. He pulled her into his chest, and embraced her tight.

"Shush... It's going to be alright." said the brit as he cupped Izzy's face with his hands. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

**I'm discontinuing this story until further notice.**

**I'm sorry but I just had to give you one more chapter. So this is like a two-shot.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed!**


End file.
